


先生，请关灯

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	先生，请关灯

沈巍惊慌失措的从门口一下子轱辘进房间的时候，希澈正坐在沙发上眯眼看着冲自己搔首弄姿的男孩儿不知道在想什么。

咣当一声，门撞到墙上的声音几乎把他也吓了一跳，一抬头沈巍那清澈的眼眸就一下子撞进了他的眼里。希澈挑了挑眉，没有说话。

沈巍看着他，慌乱的说“救救我，救救我。”

在沈巍几近绝望的时候，沙发上的人终于开口了，他冲面前的男孩说，“不管谁派你来的，立刻滚出去，管好自己的嘴”

男孩愣了一下，狠狠地剜了一眼沈巍，又看了看坐在沙发上的希澈，终究没敢说什么，磨磨蹭蹭地走了出去。

希澈点了一支烟，狠狠地吸了一口，看着面前惊慌失措的人，吐了一口烟圈儿“怎么回事？”

“我......我在街上碰到一伙流氓在非礼一个小姑娘，就把她救了，然后就......就被他们追到了这里。”沈巍磕磕巴巴地说。直觉告诉他，面前这个人并不比那一伙流氓好对付。所以丝毫没敢隐瞒。

走廊传来一阵杂沓的脚步声，沈巍漂亮的眼睛里闪过一丝恐惧，捂着耳朵缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖，不敢发出一点声响。

希澈忍不住笑了出来“既然这么害怕，当时为什么要逞能？”

“我。。。我。。。”沈巍本来想说我不能眼睁睁看着他们欺负一个姑娘啊”可是看到希澈玩味的笑容便红着脸住了口，确实是自己没本事还要逞能的。 

希澈往后仰了仰，把身体靠在沙发里，想了一会儿说“那我帮你，你要拿什么来换呢？”

“什........什么？”沈巍有些愣怔地说.

希澈居然觉得这孩子呆呆的样子有些可爱，于是又耐心重复了一遍“我救了你，你打算用什么还？”

“啊，我.......我刚刚上班，也没有太多钱，您看...您看需要多少，我分期还给您您看可以吗？我一定会想办法尽快还您的！”

希澈不置可否地笑着摇了摇头。

“那那您需要什么只要我能做到的一定尽量去做。”听到外面越来越近的脚步声，沈巍有些急躁的说。生怕惹恼了这人，把他扔出去，他可不想被一群流氓整死。

希澈打了个响指，掏出手机拨了个电话低声吩咐了几声，过了没多大一会儿，外面就传进了一阵棍子砸在肉体上的闷响声哭天抢地的骂娘声，随后声音逐渐变小，最后终于又变的悄无声息了。

沈巍大张着嘴巴，听着外面发生的一切觉得有些不可思议，怯怯地看了一眼门口的方向又回过头看了看希澈，他发现那人也正用一种老虎一样锐利的眼神儿一瞬不瞬地盯着他看，眼神中间似乎还带着一些玩味。

然后沈巍就看到那人像自己勾了勾手指，巨大的压迫感逼得他不得不服从，磨磨蹭蹭半天终于走到那人跟前，看着一言不发的男人，沈巍紧张的手脚都有些不知道该往哪里放了，手指在身前把衣角绞了又绞。

“跪下。”不带一丝感情的声音从男人嘴里发出。

“什么？”沈巍大脑有些当机。社会主义还兴这一套？

“怎么？刚刚答应的这么快就反悔了？

沈巍脑子里一阵天人交战，他实在想不明白这到底算什么。刚刚自己确确实实答应了人家只要自己做的到一定尽力去做，但是他不太清楚这算不算是自己可以做到的事情。只是一个动作，要做也没有很难，但是为什么呢？

希澈也不催促，只是翘着腿胳膊架在沙发背上施施然看着他。

时间一分一秒地过去，沈巍被压抑的空气逼得有些难受，闭了闭眼，终究还是咚地一声把膝盖压在了地上。拿人钱财，替人消灾，虽然没有拿他钱。但是也差不多吧。

希澈看着跪在身前的男孩儿，轻轻拍了拍沈巍脸颊，满意地笑了，“乖。”

沈巍印象里乖这个词是说女孩儿或者小孩子的，自己一个大男人得到这样的评价让他有些恶寒。

“现在开始，我让你做什么，你就要做什么，如果觉得中间有什么是你接受不了可以告诉我，我再决定要不要继续，直到我允许你出去，我们的账就清了，明白？”

沈巍不想答应，因为他实在摸不准这男人究竟想要干什么，他甚至开始琢磨这个交易是否赔本了。 

“怎么？不答应？那就出去吧，也许出门还能碰到些熟人儿呢。”希澈看着脚边那人转动着灵动清澈的眸子不知道在想什么，不禁莞尔，心想这小东西还真是好看呢，于是存心逗他说。

“没有没有！我答应！”沈巍慌忙答应，他想到外面那群流氓，心想死就死吧。总好过出去被那群人折腾死好的多。

“你叫什么？”希澈问沈巍。

“啊。啊？哦哦我叫沈巍，”

希澈心里简直爱死了这孩子呆呆的表情，面上却丝毫没有表现出来。

“沈巍…好名字，那我叫你小巍，你嘛，叫我先生就好了。”希澈并不打算告诉沈巍自己的身份，怕吓坏了小人儿。

“小巍，把衣服脱光。”

“啊？为……为什么？您要…要…”沈巍有些瞠目结舌，他当然不认为身前这人要自己脱光了衣服，是为了什么人体艺术。

“啪!”惩罚性的一巴掌不轻不重地拍在沈巍左脸，沈巍瞬间红了眼眶，其实并不觉得很疼，羞耻的意味更明显，自己居然跪在一个男人脚下，被他打着耳光，打人不打脸的好吗？？

“回答我的问题记得带称呼，还有让你做什么就做什么，不记得吗？至于为什么要脱衣服，当然是想上你了，还能有什么其他的？”希澈冰冷却带些戏谑的声音从头顶响了起来。

沈巍脸腾地红了个彻底，张了张嘴，终究什么都没说出来，他在想现在跑的话来不来得及。

“是，先生。”半晌，沈巍终于狠了狠心，颤抖着手把指尖放在了扣子上。平时简单的动作，现在做的有些僵硬，两件再简单不过的衣服，磨磨蹭蹭半天才终于脱了下来。

当全身上下只剩下一条内裤的时候，沈巍把手指插进边缘，又拿了出来，怎么也下不去手，抬头可怜兮兮地看了希澈一眼，可怜巴巴地开口“先生，可不可以…”

“你说呢？”一句反问让沈巍有些丧气。他咬牙闭了闭眼睛，一把扯下内裤然后就低着头自闭一样的再也不动了。全身像个熟透的虾米般弯在那儿，企图遮住一些羞耻的位置，只留给希澈一个涨红的后脖颈跟耳朵尖。

“小巍真乖” 希澈看沈巍的动作笑了笑，安抚地轻轻摸了摸他的脖子。

沈巍发誓回去以后一定要把跟乖有关的词句通通从脑子里去除，太羞耻了。

希澈走到床头柜前挑挑捡捡拿了一根散鞭，上好的皮料柔顺的垂下来，像极了沈巍额前柔软的碎发。 

沈巍还在想跟乖字有关的问题，突然听到啪地一声，然后后背就是一紧，火辣辣的疼痛席卷全身。“呃啊～你！你…”

“ 啪!”身后的人明显生气了，更大力的一下砸在沈巍赤裸的后腰，沈巍疼的几乎要蹦起来，可是理智告诉他不可以，毕竟人家救了自己，而且刚刚也答应了听人家的。

可是沈巍委屈，自己只是见义勇为了一下，怎么就沦落到现在这样的境地了呢，说好的好人有好报呢？

看着沈巍蔫头耷脑的不知道在想什么，希澈绕过去，两指捏着沈巍下巴把人头抬起来，瞬间就被沈巍大颗大颗的泪水惊住了。他突然想到自己从来不会强求别人做任何事的，怎么今天……

希澈颓然坐到沙发上，看着沈巍半天才开口“好了，穿上衣服走吧。”

沈巍猛的抬起头，眼泪流的更凶了，他向前膝行了两步抓住希澈放在腿上的双手拼命地摇了摇头。

“放心吧，人已经被处理干净了，不会再碰到的”希澈不明白自己为什么要说这些，可是看着沈巍干净的眼睛，不自觉地就解释起来。

“先生，这……这就可以了？” 沈巍愣了，难道真的好人有好报了？他难以置信地歪头看了看希澈。

“嗯”希澈捏了捏额头，冲沈巍挥了挥手，示意他可以走了。

沈巍很欣喜，伸手抓起放在地上的衣服想要穿上，突然扫过男人眼光疲惫的脸，手上的动作迟疑了些，他不知道为什么突然有些心疼这个男人。

举着衣服愣愣地看着希澈好半晌，又有些犹豫地把衣服扔在了地上，低着头不说话。

“嗯？怎么了？”希澈看他的动作，有些奇怪。

“先生，我……我既然答应了您的，不能食言。您……您继续吧，我受得住。”一句话说的颇有些大义凛然慷慨赴死的意味。

希澈看着沈巍乖顺的样子，开心的笑了，伸手捏了捏他的脸颊调侃道:“不后悔？”

沈巍看着希澈认真地点了点头，侧身拿过扔在沙发上的鞭子，双手举起交给希澈，还自觉地侧身伏在了地上。

希澈拿着散鞭，鞭稍扫过沈巍细腻光滑的后背，惹得沈巍一阵战栗，“呜～先生……”沈巍下意识地想要闪躲，刚一动却又反应过来似的把身体又向男人的方向送了送。

希澈心动了，真想把这小东西揽在怀里好好操上一顿。让他哭，听他叫，看他求饶。

鞭子再次被扔在一边，希澈走到床前拿了一个电动阳具，仔仔细细地消了毒，又拿了一瓶顺滑液，重新坐回到沙发上。

“小巍。”

沈巍抬起头，希澈手里的东西一下子撞进眼里，沈巍当然知道那是干什么用的，他估计了一下那东西的尺寸，拼命咽了咽口水，可怜巴巴地看着希澈，还是规规矩矩地回了一句。

“先生。”

希澈把东西递给沈巍，透明的玻璃经过灯光反射，泛着邪恶的光泽，光滑的触感让沈巍几乎想要尖叫着丢掉。

“知道怎么用吗？”希澈坏笑着问。

“知道。”沈巍红着脸回答，开玩笑，自己怎么说也是个男人好吗？

“不许摸前面，自己插，半小时射出来。射不出来的话有惩罚的哦～”希澈扯出好看的笑容，嘴里说出残忍的话。

沈巍知道这个东西怎么用不假，但是毕竟没有真的吃过猪肉，更不知道这人居然让自己……心里恶狠狠地咒骂了一句那人的坏心眼儿，看着手里的东西犯了难。

“开始吧。”希澈看了看手表仰在沙发背上，伸腿用脚尖抬了抬沈巍的下巴施施然开口道。

“先生……”沈巍羞耻的想要找个地缝钻进去，低头看了看手里的东西准备讨个饶。

希澈却不理，似笑非笑地看着他。

“哼，笑的跟狐狸似的。”沈巍腹诽。却终究没有再说什么，侧着身扶着腰艰难地想要把东西往身体里捅。

希澈一把把沈巍手按住，啪地一声拍在沈巍臀上，火辣辣地感觉让沈巍有些迷茫，看着希澈恼怒的样子，不知道自己怎么又惹了这尊神。

“你是傻的吗？不知道润滑？”脱口而出的话带着一丝丝希澈自己都没感觉到的心疼。

“啊？哦，润滑。”沈巍回过神来才想起刚刚拿到手里的确实还有一瓶润滑剂。

打开盖子冰凉滑腻的液体倒在手上，伸到了身后，手指滑腻地不行，没怎么费力，两个手指就滑进了后穴，沈巍有些艰难地抽插两下，浑身就已经起了一层薄汗，胳膊也有些酸胀。

觉察到沈巍的异样，希澈拍了拍他的屁股，沈巍扭头迷蒙地看着希澈，不知道他要做什么。

“躺下。”希澈拿了个靠垫扔在地，让躺在上面，沈巍僵硬着身子躺在地毯上，希澈把靠枕向他腰下移了移，示意沈巍可以继续了。

沈巍躺在地上，觉得确实舒服了很多，不自觉地有点感谢男人，觉得也许并不会太糟糕。可是当他努力低下头把假阳伸到身下的时候，他才意识到现在是什么情况，下体完全暴露在男人面前，身前的性器也微微有了些抬头的趋势，突突地跳动着，顶端分泌出丝丝缕缕的液体，灯光打上去，竟有了一些淫靡的味道。

红着脸偷偷瞟了一眼男人，见他只是微笑着看着自己，只得咬咬牙，也不再扩张，只是把假阳涂满润滑剂，一下插到了底。

虽然润滑很足，但是希澈挑选的假阳尺寸很大，而且沈巍那地方从来被进入过，紧致的不行，这一下让他疼的几乎灵魂都要出窍，手腕也不自觉地发着抖。停下手里的动作，沈巍深深地呼了一口气，缓了半天才觉得意识回到身体里，缓缓的把东西从后穴抽出，再一次深深顶进去，粗大的假阳头部是弯曲地，冷硬的龟头刮在肠壁上，偶尔无意识地触到沈巍敏感点，都能引起沈巍一阵痉挛，快感冲上大脑，沈巍不安的抬了抬屁股，竟然有点爱上了这样的感觉。

沈巍动作越来越快，身前的性器也越发硬挺起来，涨的他实在难受，他忍不住把左手伸了过去，还没碰到下身，带着风的一鞭子劈头甩了下来，打在沈巍手背上，手背瞬间红了一片，鞭稍余下的皮料划过手背在阴部炸开。“嘶～”细嫩的皮肤哪里受得住这样的责难，看着收回的鞭子，沈巍撇了撇嘴委委屈屈地唤了一声“先生”，眼睛里不自觉地蒙上了一层水雾。

希澈被这一声叫的几乎想立刻就把人按在地上操个烂熟，想听他一边呻吟一边糯糯地叫自己先生。拼命压了压内心的欲望，希澈看了看表，开口的时候声音都有些嘶哑，“你还有10分钟。”

沈巍心里一惊，虽然涨的发疼，但是前端得不到抚慰，只靠后面的快感想要射出来真的是太难了，看着希澈不打算放过自己的样子，沈巍叹了口气，终究还是把手里的东西捅进了身体里，空出来的左手不自觉地摸上了自己胸前涨大的红梅，手掌抓住胸部的皮肉肆意揉搓着，后穴被插的噗嗤作响，随着时间一分一秒地推移，沈巍急得再顾不得害羞，拼命低着头手快速的来回抽插着。润滑剂变成一团一团泡沫，顺着动作流淌出来，内壁仿佛着了火，可是沈巍还是觉的不够，忍不住想要更多。

正在沈巍拼命跟自己较劲的时候，希澈伸手从他手里拿过了假阳，沈巍有些不舍的感受着阳具脱离身体，后穴不自觉地缩紧了，仿佛在挽留体内的东西一般。

“时间到了，没有射出来哦～那就不得不惩罚你了，我真的是不愿意啊。”希澈装作无辜地说  
，沈巍看着他一脸欠揍的表情，简直想磨刀霍霍向他脸。

希澈看着沈巍咬牙切齿的样子有些想笑，正了正神色，起身去拿了两件东西回来，居然是一个贞操锁，和一个粉色的跳蛋，沈巍不知道他为什么会有这么多奇奇怪怪的东西，真真是恨得牙根儿都痒痒。

拍了拍沈巍的屁股，让他跪直身子，半天得不到安抚的小东西，半硬不硬蔫头耷脑地垂在那里，委委屈屈地样子像极了沈巍。

希澈给沈巍把贞洁锁给他套上，咔哒一声把锁锁紧，钥匙丢在了一边，然后一把把沈巍按在地上，手指缓缓划过后穴，将跳蛋抵在穴口，腻滑的小穴没有任何阻拦就把跳蛋吸了进去。

沈巍扭头看着希澈，脑袋在希澈腿上蹭了蹭，屁股下意识地追随着希澈的手，抵着来回摩擦，沈巍撇了撇嘴几乎要哭出来，他不知道自己为什么会这样，后穴像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬，塞进去的那点东西根本不够。他迫切地想要得到安慰，大腿抵在一起，后穴一收一缩拼命地想要寻求一丝慰藉，哪怕是刚刚的假阳也好啊。

“真骚，是不是经常被人操？”希澈看着沈巍委屈的样子拍了拍他的屁股。手指也伸进后穴抠挖起来。他当然知道沈巍为什么会这样，毕竟那带着料的润滑剂他也给人用过不是一次两次了，而且看沈巍的反应，也看得出来他从来没有做过这档子事，但他实在是爱极了沈巍那委委屈屈的样子，才这样呼吸羞臊他。

“啊……哈～没……我没有啊……”希澈的手指修长又骨节分明，抵着穴里震动的跳蛋，快感一浪高过一浪，确偏偏得不到满足的感觉逼得沈巍几乎要疯了，“啊……先……先生，求您……呜呜～”

“嗯？宝贝儿，求我什么？”希澈手指狠狠往里一顶，不出意外地收获了沈巍一声惨叫。

“啊～先生，求您……求给小巍，小巍想要……呜呜……”天知道沈巍怎么忍着羞耻把话说出口的。他只知道自己再不被进入就要死了，只想被填满，被疯狂地进入。

沈巍话刚说完就感觉一个炙热的坚挺抵在了穴口的位置来回摩擦，他迷蒙地回头看了一眼，希澈正坏笑看着他，沈巍嘴巴一撇，几乎快要哭出来，糯糯地叫了一声“先生……”

希澈被这一句叫的心神一荡，再不逗弄他，揪住沈巍头发，劲腰一顶，粗硬的性器齐根没入沈巍后穴。

“呜啊～”沈巍刚刚觉得头皮一阵发麻，还没来得及做出反应就被顶的呜咽一声，大脑瞬间一阵空白，体内的跳蛋有种被顶到嗓子眼的感觉，几乎一下就让他射出来，可是因为身前被束缚着，想射又射不出，沈巍被这巨大的快感逼得想要逃，刚刚往前爬出两步就又被希澈扶着腰按了回来，惩罚似的更大力的撞击次次都顶在沈巍敏感点，沈巍浑身都软了，噗嗤噗嗤地水声和啪啪肉体撞击的声音钻进耳朵里，沈巍却再也没有力气分出心去思考羞耻的问题。

沈巍被捅的眼泪都流出来了，星子一样的眼眸微微眯起，朱唇轻启，剔透的口水顺着嘴角滴滴答答流到地上汇聚在一起泛起一片晶莹，清纯又淫靡的样子让希澈再也控制不住想要破坏这美好的欲望，掰过沈巍的脸对着娇嫩的唇瓣狠狠地啃咬下去。 

当希澈终于射出来的时候，沈巍再也控制不住自己的身体，浑身无力地向下栽去，眼皮也不受控制地打着架。

希澈揽住沈巍摇摇欲坠的身体，看着他疲惫的样子笑了笑，解开了沈巍身前的束缚。

许是憋的久了，精液不是喷射出来，而且顺着顶端缓缓地流淌出来，好半天才不再往外溢出，希澈轻轻地在沈巍唇边啄了一下，弯腰将他抱进浴室温柔地清洗起来。

清洗下身的时候，沈巍不自觉地一震，感觉两根手指顺着后穴塞了进去，沈巍伸手想要推开，可是手像是坠了千斤重的东西，说什么也抬不起来，用尽力气也只是让自己的身体在希澈手下拧了几下。

“别闹，我给你把东西拿出来。”不轻不重地一下拍在臀上，一只手就把沈巍乱动的手按在了后腰，另一只手继续在沈巍后穴抠挖起来，可是滑腻地穴里被精液肠液占满，手指只是把东西越来越往里顶，一时之间希澈都有些冒汗了。

“哇……呜～先生欺负人…呜呜～”刚刚高潮过的人儿再也受不住，哇的一声哭了出来，哭的浑身都在打着颤，样子要多可怜有多可怜。

经历过大风大浪的希澈却从来没有经历过这样的场面，一时也是手足无措，只得拼命哄着“小巍乖，都是我不好，不哭了啊，马上就拿出来了，小巍不哭了好不好？”

“哇……”沈巍哭的更凶了。

……

“呜哇……，讨厌，先生讨厌……”看希澈没有再接着哄自己，一阵委屈涌上心头，沈巍哭的更猛了。

希澈让他哭的脑仁都有些疼了，大手一挥啪地一声拍在了沈巍屁股上，“闭嘴！”

“呜…”沈巍被这一声吼吓得一愣，闭上了嘴，希澈趁着这个空档，几根手指快去伸进沈巍后穴，一把把还在震动的跳蛋勾了出来，沈巍瞪着大眼睛迷茫的回过头，希澈正在为起到了自己想要效果暗自得意，只听“嗝～”地一声沈巍居然打了很响的一个嗝，看着希澈阴沉的脸，吓得嘴一撇，又哇地一声哭出来，一边哭一边打嗝，最后竟然干呕起来。

希澈看的嘴角一抽一抽的，恨不得将沈巍嘴堵上，心说真是个祖宗，黑着脸给人把身后冲洗干净，随手抓了个浴巾将人一卷抱起来就走出浴室，来到卧室一把把人扔在床上盖好被子，自己也在旁边钻了进去。

“闭嘴！睡觉！”一声把还在哭的沈巍吓得一震，张着嘴生生把哭声咽了回去，扭头看了一眼闭着眼的希澈，看他没理自己就又默默地扭回头，把被子往脸上一拉，再也不说话了。

希澈听着身边没动静了，睁眼看了一眼埋在被子里的沈巍，一把把人捞出来搂在怀里，在嘴角亲了一口然后把沈巍的头按在怀里恶狠狠地说“睡觉！”

沈巍在人怀里僵着身子一动不敢动，半天看希澈没什么动作了，悄悄抬起脸看了他一眼，嗫嚅地说“先……先生……”看着希澈越发阴沉的脸色，又默默地把头埋了下去。

半天从怀里传上来闷闷的一句“先生……关……关下灯。”

……


End file.
